


Mario Kart Kisses

by Tsunhimesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Huge Dorks, M/M, Modern AU, aot - Freeform, eren/armin - Freeform, snk, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunhimesama/pseuds/Tsunhimesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein two cute dorks by the names of Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert are having a slumber party. Lots of cute, some video game action, and somebody loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart Kisses

Armin slammed down the ‘hand break’ trigger on his controller, swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding a chain chomp, and effectively guiding Eren into it, who happened to be trailing a little too closely behind him. 

“Mother fucking Chomp Chomps!” Eren screamed in anger.

If it was any other game, Armin would have laughed at his friends temper but not now; right now he was “in it to win it” so to speak. It’s not like he usually didn’t win, because he did win, often. He was “The King” of course, a self-proclaimed title, but it was spot on and eventually it stuck. However, it was particularly important that he won this match, even though he had been practically wiping the floor with Eren all night, he couldn’t go easy on him now. There was simply too much on the line. It was a dumb bet, “Loser has to do whatever the winner tells him” Eren’s words rang in his ears. He had no idea what Eren would have asked him to do, had he actually had the chance of winning, but Armin would have done whatever it was, regardless. He insisted that it was only because they were best friends that Armin would have done anything, and I mean anything, for the boy and definitely not because he had a major crush on the brunette. 

Armin skidded off the side off the wall and ran through the question mark power up box; red shell, perfect. He was being unusually competitive, but he needed to win this round. It would probably be the only opportunity he ever got to ask such a ridiculous request of his friend without repercussions. Whether or not he would actually be able to go through with it though? He shook his head, he didn’t need to think about that right now, he just needed to focus. 

Eren was catching up fast, he had gotten a speed boost and before long he was right on Armin’s tail. Armin swerved in front of him, barely stealing the power up box from Eren, even though he didn’t need it, and shot the red shell out behind him. Direct hit! He thought to himself. 

“Dammit, Armin!” Eren practically growled at him as he spun out. If he wasn’t so used to Eren’s temper he might have actually been scared of him, but he knew better. Eren would never be mad at him over a game, but he sure would scream and throw controllers while it was happening. Armin braked into the upcoming turn and barely slid sharp enough to miss the edge of the map, Eren however was not so lucky.

“I swear to god! Why did we even pick this stupid map? It’s fucking impossible!” Eren yelled in protest as Bowser fell off the edge into space. Yeah well that’s why you don’t use a tank character on rainbow road. Armin thought smugly to himself. Eren was good, but he was a chump when it came to playing his favorites, instead of playing the characters that actually had abilities he would need. 

At the next round of power ups Eren got a star and was coming up fast behind Armin, knocking all of the other NPC’s clear off the map. They were practically tied now, trying to push each other into traps and fighting for dominance. They were only a few seconds from the finish line when Eren’s star ran out and Armin had been saving a red mushroom for this exact moment. He triggered it just as Eren was finally pulling ahead of him and shot into first, just a second ahead of Eren.

“Yeah!!” Armin cheered, standing up and throwing his controller on the floor as Eren let out a loud groan. “How do you feel Jaeger!?” he squealed out, teasing his friend. Maybe he was being a little overzealous but video games were the one thing Armin was actually good at, outside of school work, and he was proud of it. And this was probably one of the most important matches of his life, even though it seemed like just a dumb bet between friends, because now Eren would have to do anything he asked. He gulped at the thought; would he actually be able to ask him for it? 

“Oh my god, shut up, you knew you were going to win! I almost had it too…” Eren said, the second half coming out as a grumble. Geeze, you’d think he would have gotten better at losing by now. Armin thinks to himself. Okay, maybe he was getting a little cocky. But he deserved to, it was the only thing he could ever beat Eren at that didn’t have to do with school. He had tried to beat him at wrestling once when they were younger, he had known his chances were slim but they were about the same size before Eren had hit his growth spurt, but of course he had easily pinned Armin on his back. Not that he minded. 

“Alright nerd, what do you want then?” Eren teased him. Suddenly Armin remembered what his request was and he felt all the blood rush to his cheeks. He plopped back down on the floor and covered his face with the sleeves of his sweater, desperately trying to hide his blush.

“Y-you don’t have to do anything, it was just a dumb bet, it’s not like I was actually going to hold you to it.” He tried to say with a laugh but he felt his voice waver. He was never good at hiding his own embarrassment and he cursed himself and his telltale cheeks. 

“Yeah, right! After you worked so hard to beat my ass? No way,” Eren urged and then let out a small sigh and lightened his tone, “Just tell me, we’re best friends it’s not like you could say anything that would shock me.” He smirked at the blonde. 

“I, uh, like I said, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. And, uh, this might sound a little weird but, I was just wondering, since, uhm, you know we’re both—“ Armin was bright red by now, struggling to stammer out the request when Eren cut him off.

“Armin, I swear to god, if you don’t just spit it out I am going to ram this controller up your ass.” 

It was an empty threat, obviously, but he couldn’t help the small squeak that escaped him at the thought of it. He swallowed and began again, still blushing like mad.

“I want you to kiss me, I mean!” He said it so quickly some of the words had melded together and he immediately began to back track, “I just want to know what it’s like, to be kissed, you know because no one’s ever done it before.” He murmured the last part, slamming both hands over his mouth and turning away from his friend. How on Earth had he just asked that? Still reeling from his embarrassment he tried to lessen the request. 

“Just on the cheek of cour—“ But the words were muffled as he felt Eren’s lips pressed to his own. Hard.

It all happened so fast, Armin wasn’t sure what to do. Eren’s hands were cupping either side of his burning face, holding him in place. The brunette’s lips pressed against hot against his own, hard and needy, yet soft and gentle. After only a few seconds, and much, much too soon, Eren pulled away. His bright emerald eye’s searching Armin’s pale blue ones, still holding the sides of his face. Armin had no idea what he was looking for but he hoped he found it. 

He was completely frozen, unable to do anything but stare back at his friend. Even though there were a million things he wanted to do, a million things he wanted to say, he had no idea how to make his hands or his mouth work. He silently willed his friend to kiss him again, when he saw the blush creep into Eren’s cheeks. Oh my gosh, how could he be this cute? 

Eren’s hands flew up covering his face in embarrassment and he collapsed on the floor next to the blonde, in the fettle position nonetheless. Armin could hear him sputtering a string of incoherent phrases, most of which sounded something like “oh my god” and “I’m so sorry.” Armin just laughed as he ran his fingers through Eren’s long, fluffy hair. For once, he was just glad he wasn’t the one stammering like an idiot. 

Eventually, after Eren had calmed down a bit, Armin collapsed on the floor next to him, into the pile of pillows and blankets they had placed earlier, before the whole stupid thing even started. They slipped into each other’s arms and tangled their legs together, enjoying the comfortable silence; blush ever present on their smiling faces. Soon they fell asleep like that, cuddled into each other under the faint glow of the television, title music still playing softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is one of the first real fics I've written so any comments are appreciated. I'm also in the process of writing a longer college au so look out for that if you are interested. And if you want you can follow me on tumblr at tsunhimesama.tumblr.com (:


End file.
